


Everyone has a weakness

by hufflekerfuffle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, But luckily Draco isn't, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Draco Malfoy is Obsessed with Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy is So Done, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, but again, but its consensual dw, if you squint hard enough - Freeform, only if you squint hard enough - Freeform, thigh grinding, well there's a tiny spec of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflekerfuffle/pseuds/hufflekerfuffle
Summary: Harry gets a letter from an anonymous writer to meet him in the Gryffindor common room.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 206





	Everyone has a weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first ever fanfiction, so please be gentle in the comments!! <33

Harry sat slouched on his bed, his hand lightly grasping a quill as he mindlessly tapped it on the open book in front of him, concentration apparent on his features. The brunette placed down the feathered pen, bringing both hands up to his glasses to move them onto his head so he could rub at his strained eyes. He'd been staring at text books for what felt like hours, studying for his upcoming exam in Charms. This year wasn't easy, so he was required to focus as much as he was able to. 

The dormitory he currently sat in was illuminated with the warm glow of the early hours of the afternoon through one of the windows. It had been left open near Harry, sending a breeze his way, but rather than chilling, it felt relaxing; soothing, almost, due to the subtlety of the wind's presence.

It was quiet: Majority of his fellow peers were more than likely busying themselves with other affairs around the school, he assumed. He decided not to give the notion much thought. After all, he had bigger things to focus on. He had started his studying at around 11am, planning to finish at around 5pm before dinner. His back had begun to ache from the position he was sat in, leaving him to ponder what the current time was. Harry pulled his glasses back to rest on his nose and glanced at the room's clock.

12:32.

_Shit._

Not even two hours had passed. It was going to be a long afternoon.

Harry considered just forgetting about it all, leaving to go and find Hermione and Ron and _pray_ not to run into Malfoy. That smug bastard would find a way to ruin his day somehow. Draco always found a way to get underneath his skin with his snark remarks that were practically dripping with cockiness. Merlin, how Harry wished he could just walk over to him when he said those things and shut him up. He wasn't sure how he'd shut him up, exactly, but he would find a way! Everyone has a weakness, even stuck-up blondes who are too big for their boots.

Even so, he spent a lot of time thinking about that stuck-up blonde and the things he unknowingly did to Harry. Like how Malfoy's strong hands contrasted how he held his quill so softly, so delicately, in such a _gentle_ manner, it made Harry fantasise about how Malfoy might handle his partners. A small flash of green shot through Harry's mind alongside that thought. _Draco's partners._ That shouldn't of made him as angry as it did. Harry wasn't amazing at handling his emotions. He developed a habit to help him control them though; whenever he felt or thought something, he would scribble it down on a piece of paper. Potter kept a binder of all these bits of paper, and it worked well! It made his feelings easier for him to process. Well, it _was_ working well until the binder went missing. He stopped thinking about the missing binder when his attention was directed to the open window near him, and the owl fluttering through it.

Hedwig had swooped over to Harry and perched on his now out-stretched arm, that he had held out the moment he noticed the bird. 

"Hey Hedwig," Harry cooed to her, "got something for me?" He began to reach up towards to black envelope in her beak. She released her grip on it and nuzzled into Harry's neck before taking off out the window again. After watching her leave, he muttered a small 'thank you' under his breath just to be polite, even if she couldn't hear him or even understand him if she did. It was just a habit of his. He brought his attention back to the envelope in his hands. It was a deep, cold black and was sealed with an emerald green wax stamp. He quickly opened it, taking out the tan paper and began to read:

>   
>  _Dear Potter,_
> 
> _Meet me in the Gryffindor common room at 5:30pm._
> 
> _Do not keep me waiting._  
> 

Harry checked the front and back, there was no signature or any sign of who had sent it. He didn't recognise the cursive writing, it definitely wasn't from any of his professors. _The Gryffindor common room at 5:30pm,_ everyone would of left for dinner by then, whoever sent the letter - well, rather a note since it was so short - clearly wanted him alone. Red flags began coming up in Harry's head, but he ignored them all after realising the mystery wizard or witch was surely a Gryffindor them self: How else would they be able to access their common room?

Harry listed off every Gryffindor he could think of. _Hermione? No. Ron? No. Neville? What would Neville possibly want with him?_ He gave up trying to decipher who it was after awhile.

He would just have to see for himself.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Harry began walking back to the Gryffindor common room entrance. He had left to quickly grab a piece of toast to eat before returning, making up an excuse to Ron and Hermione about "needing to get back and study more" which neither believed, but they didn't push for the real answer either. Harry knew he couldn't tell them that he was actually going to meet up with a stranger in their common room all by himself with no one else there because they would either insist on coming with him or stop him from going at all. But Harry's need to know who sent him that note got the best of him and he just had to pray that curiosity wouldn't kill the cat this time. He'd briefly heard Ron say to Hermione after he'd left that he'd 'probably gone to have a wank'. Ron had obliviously come up with a better excuse for him; one that would **definitely** keep them both away.

Potter had eventually reached the Fat Lady's painting. He stood infront of her, the idea of how batshit crazy he is for actually showing up.

_Especially without his wand._

Harry mentally cursed himself for being so stupid. He'd left his wand in his room. Of course, Harry knew he could perform wandless magic, he had done so before, but never on purpose. What would he do if they planned to attack him? What if it was Voldemort? What if-

"I'll ask you one more time, password?"

During Harry's small panic, the Fat Lady had been asking him multiple times if he was actually planning on coming in, which he'd managed to block out somehow. He'd just been standing there staring at the floor like a first year who'd forgotten how to get in!

"Oh! yes, sorry, Caput Draconis." He managed to say after calming his thoughts down. The Fat Lady rolled her eyes, which Harry couldn't help but feel he deserved for ignoring her, and let him in.

He anxiously stepped through, hyper-aware of his surroundings. _Anything could happen right now_ , he kept telling himself, almost as a mantra to remind him "Hey! You could die right now!". The thought wasn't comforting, but it was an important one. He glanced around the room, noticing that it didn't seem like the person who wrote him the note was even there yet. He let his shoulders drop, he didn't know when he'd even tensed them, but he felt more comfortable now. His legs lazily carried him to the sofa in front of the fire that had haphazardly been left on - or rather, it had been lit recently? The thought crept up on Harry's mind just as he realised: He was most definitely _not_ alone.

He had only realised this a moment too late, however, as the footsteps were already approaching fast behind him. Before he could even turn around, he felt the presence of their breath on his ear, making him freeze. Not much later than he felt that, he heard the voice in his ear.

"Showing up alone? Bit daring, isn't it Potter?"

Harry would of recognised that voice anywhere. That voice that he thought about constantly. That voice that he fantasised about saying unspeakable things to him, the wizard who that voice belonged to was standing right behind him, breathing down his neck, _sending chills down his spine._ He finally snapped out of his thoughts, standing up from the sofa and spinning round to see Malfoy leaning forward on both of his arms on the back of the piece of furniture. His platinum hair was swept out of his face to the sides, but a stray lock had fallen in front anyways, making his already beautiful grey eyes look just that much more appealing; enticing, even.

"What do you want, Malfoy? How did you get Hedwig to send me that letter?" Harry asked.

"Amazing what you can do with a bag of owl treats." Draco had began to smirk, straightening himself up and tucking his hands into his trouser pockets, Harry's eyes following their movement.

He tore his eyes away, bringing his attention back to Draco's face."What about the password? How did you get the password to the Gryffindor common room?"

"With a small threat of a curse, you can get that good-for-nothing Longbottom to tell you anything you want." His smirk had grown into a full-blown grin, it made Harry feel uneasy.

"Why did you want me here, Malfoy? And no playing around, I mean it." Harry spat at Draco. His hands had began to clench at his sides. This is the last thing he needed. To be in a room. Alone. With _Malfoy._

Draco let out a small chuckle before wandering over to the other. He stood dangerously close to Harry, who was able to feel his breath on his face again. " 'No playing around', hm, Potter? Does that only apply to me then?"

Harry's patience was fleeting fast. "What are you talking about Mal-"

"Because i don't think you've been entirely honest, have you?"

"Malfoy."

"The password isn't the only thing i got off of that pathetic Longbottom."

" _Malfoy._ "

"Who would of guessed, that Harry 'The Boy Who Lived' Potter, still keeps a _diary_ of all things?"

Harry swallowed.

Fuck.

That's where it had gone.

He knew Neville was acting different after it was gone, he wouldn't even look at Harry, which would make sense if Malfoy had threatened him.

"Of course," Draco continued, "I only wanted to know if you had any embarassing habits i could of used against you, but when he let slip that Potter had a _diary_ -"

 _It's not a diary._ Harry thought.

"-I just **had** to see it for myself, but I wasn't prepared for what i found in it, oh no, if anything was more surprising than you having a collection of papers just FULL of your feelings, it was finding out you had a little puppy-love crush on me! How cute!"

Harry wanted to disappear. He would crawl back on his hands and knees to the Dursleys of all people if it meant escaping this horrible moment in time. He shut his eyes tight, unable to bring himself to even look at Malfoy. His face had began to flush, he could tell. Draco's last words played in his mind on a loop.

_How cute!_

_**Cute!** _

Just then, a final thought cut through his mind, louder than the rest.

_**Draco thinks I'm cute.** _

He opened his eyes again. It felt like it had been hours, but it must of only been a few seconds, since Draco was still right there, looking at him.

No.

Staring.

"Are you quite back with me yet, Potter?" Harry must of at least been lost in his thoughts for long enough that Draco noticed.

"Uh, yes." He responded.

Malfoy laughed a bit at the distance in his voice. "It doesn't sound like it." His overall attitude had changed since Harry had closed and opened his eyes. The Slytherin had changed from demanding and overbearing, to calm, and almost gentle. That was a word Harry never thought he'd use to describe Malfoy, but here he was. Using it for what felt like the 100th time.

Potter had fallen back into his thoughts again, something Draco had already had enough of, and decided he needed to find a way to snap him back into reality and keep him there. He began to smirk, as he swiftly shoved Harry into the wall beside the fire place, arms bent either side of his head. It definitely worked at bringing him back from his thoughts.

Harry began to shout, "Malfoy! What the fuck?" He brought his arms up to weakly attempt to push Draco off of him, which only ended with Draco easily pinning both of his arms above his head with one hand.

"Quiet, love, I wasn't finished talking earlier. You're a bit foolish to write such personal things on paper. Especially when the person you've decided to spill your feelings about could of - and has, mind you - easily gotten access to."

"Malfoy, _please_ I-" He was quickly cut off as Draco forced two of his fingers into his mouth. 

"I said _quiet._ " Draco leaned in closer to his face. "Honestly, baby, how long did you think you could hide this little secret from me?" Harry whined around his fingers. "Fucking hell, Potter." Draco pushed his fingers down on Harry's tongue, making him close his eyes. "I'm sure that pretty little mouth can be used for something better than interrupting me. Suck."

Harry hesitated for a split second, before quickly following the order. He wrapped his tongue around Malfoy's slim digits, sucking them into his warm mouth and coating them in his spit. A heated blush had spread across his tan skin, which Draco quickly took notice of.

"Enjoying this, are you Potter? God, that's fucking cute. Getting horny just from sucking my fingers." Malfoy pushed his thigh in between Harry's legs, against his growing erection.

Harry let out small moans around Draco, who had started bouncing his thigh against him.

"Do you like that? Bet you've wanted this for fucking ages, huh?" Harry nodded as much as he could. "Good thing you got pretty descriptive with those papers, isn't it baby? Even listing out all your kinks for me. I know _all_ of your weak spots. Spots that make you go _fucking crazy._ " 

The Gryffindor had started to grind down on his thigh, unable to take the pressure of his now straining cock against the rough fabric of his jeans, prompting a small groan from Draco. In response, the taller one had shoved his fingers even further into Potter's mouth, making him gag around their length.

“Fuck, you look so damn pretty like this, with my fingers down your throat. Bet you’d look even better with my cock in that pretty mouth, yeah? Would you want that, darling? Why don’t you tell me.” Draco took his dripping wet fingers out of Harry’s mouth and placed them under his chin, tilting his head up so his bewildered green eyes could meet Draco’s calm grey ones.

“A-ah.. M-Malfoy-“

Draco cut him off. “Uh-uh. Not my name baby. Try again.”

“Draco-“

“Wrong again.”

Harry gazed up into Draco’s eyes, as he was searching for the right name. He was taking his time when Malfoy’s thigh grinding up into him reminded him he was running out of it. Harry swallowed deeply, face flushing even more at the thought of what he was about to say, but he couldn’t risk Draco walking off, so he he bit back his worries and gave it a shot.

He mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

Harry mumbled again.

“I’m going to need to hear you say it nice and clearly baby, or I might just leave you here.”

“Please daddy!” Harry burst out, “I want it!”

Draco moved his hand from tilting Harry’s chin, to gripping it harshly. “Want what, love?”

His honey-warm voice coated Harry’s mind. Draco was all he could process in this moment, and that’s exactly how Harry wanted it to be. Draco. Just Draco and no one else. Harry would never need any one else after this. And he was okay with that; more than okay, even. He shifted his focus back onto answering Draco’s question.

“You.” Harry stared up at Draco, “Just want you, _please_ ”

“That’s my good little boy.”

Harry’s whole body heated up at that name. Draco really did know all his weak spots. He’d always dreamt about Malfoy calling him his good boy, but hearing him actually say it, in that sugary-sweet and raspy tone, Harry thought he might just become addicted to it.

Before Potter had even realised it, Draco had hooked his fingers under the knot in Harry’s tie, pulling him by it, eventually pushing him to bend over the arm of a nearby cushioned armchair. Harry had extended his arms to catch himself, his palms resting on the seat of the chair, his clothed ass exposed to Draco, his fully erect cock pressing against the chair’s arm. Draco walked up behind him placing his palm on Harry’s lower back, his own dick pressing against the other’s ass.

“I wish you could see yourself right now, darling. You look so fucking hot bent over like a good little boy,” Draco cooed to Harry. His hand that wasn’t on Harry’s back reached forward to tangle itself in his messy curls, tugging on them roughly, pulling his head back and earning a strained moan from the boy below him. 

“Ah! D-Daddy, please please _please_ I need you to touch me, please I can’t take it anymore!” Harry begged as much as he could with his neck stretched out. He let out occasional small gasps and whimpers since he’d started rocking against the chair, which Malfoy had quickly taken notice of. Draco released his grip on Harry’s hair and stepped away. He whined from the loss of touch, and started to move himself of the couch before Draco growled an obvious command at him: ‘Don’t move’.

Seconds turned into minutes turned into what felt like hours but it all felt like torture. He was still bent over, his arms aching from how they held him up. Draco was stood behind him still, his eyes, sharp as his clever tongue, staring into Harry from behind. He squirmed under the other’s gaze ever so slightly, making sure not to move too much. He didn’t want to go against what he was told to do; he was a good boy, after all. Finally, the silence was broken.

“I don’t remember telling you that you were allowed to try relieve yourself.”

Potter started to feel his guilt sit in. He didn’t mean to be bad.

“I’m sorry daddy, please, i’m so sorry.” Harry felt tears start to well up in his eyes. His breathing had quickened. He just wanted to be good. He made him sad. He messed up. He-

Draco started running his hand up and down Harry’s back in soft, slow strokes, a silent reminder that this was all just acting. That Draco wasn’t actually upset with him. That he could relax, he could let go around Draco, and he would be safe. He would be taken care of. God he already knew exactly what he needed. Harry focused on regulating his breathing as he heard Draco start to talk again, softer this time.

“Now baby, calmer this time please, what are you sorry for?”

Harry swallowed, “I-I’m sorry for trying to get off without permission.”

“Mhm, and you’re not going to do it again, are you, darling?”

“No! I promise I won’t! I’ll be good! So so good, I promise! Just please touch me!” His desperation had creeped back into his voice quickly, but Malfoy didn’t mind. It was something he could appreciate about Harry. How willing he was to come undone for him, and only him.

Draco leaned down to Harry’s ear, both hands gripping his waist tightly, “That’s daddy’s good little whore.”

Malfoys hands quickly swept down to remove the other’s trousers, tugging them down quickly along with his underwear, fully exposing him to the warm air of the common room. He took Harry’s ass into his hands and gripped firmly, before giving it a few hard smacks. Potter let out muffled moans at each of them, his hand covering his mouth, before Draco reached around to yank his hand away. 

“I’m not having any of that. I want to hear those pretty little noises, let me hear how fucking horny you are.”

He gave one final slap, significantly harder than the rest, making Harry practically scream. 

“Here, give me your hand, baby.” Draco took Harry’s hand in his grip, twisting the boy’s arm around to rest his fingers at his own entrance. Malfoy took his wand out to cast a quick self-lubricating spell on him, before continuing Harry’s instructions, “Spread those legs, that’s it puppy, just like that, good boy. I want you to fuck yourself on your fingers for me. Let me watch you stretch yourself out for my dick.”

Harry felt he could of burst into flames with how hot his body felt. All these things Draco was saying to him made him feel so special, so safe, like he belonged. Like he belonged to **Draco.**

“Fuck, but that’s embarrassing,” he managed to get out.

Draco chuckled a bit, “You’re already bent over, legs spread for me, I think we’re past the point of embarrassment. Besides, I’d never make you uncomfortable.”

Harry didn’t understand how Malfoy could stay so dominant whilst saying such sweet things but he loved it. With Draco’s soft words of encouragement, he slipped his index finger in, letting out a breath that he didn’t even remember holding. He started to push it in and out of himself, spread out for Draco to see. He heard a zipper being pulled down behind him and the realisation that Malfoy was touching himself to Harry made him even more turned on, something he didn’t think was possible in that moment. It made him let out a moan slightly louder than he intended, but Draco’s groan behind him told him that he didn’t mind.

Harry quickly became unsatisfied with just one finger, and jumped straight to three. The sight was obviously pleasing for Malfoy, as Harry heard him let out a guttural moan and some more words that made Harry desperate to keep going for him.

“A-ah.. fucking hell baby. That’s it, fuck yourself for me, ahn, shit- such a good boy-“

“Daddy, _please_ I cant do this for much longer, I need to- Ah! -feel you!”

“Fuck, fine. I don’t know how much longer I’d last with you moaning like that anyways.”

Draco stepped forward as Harry pulled his fingers out of himself, bringing his arm back onto the chair’s seat to steady himself. His wet digits would probably end up staining the couch...

_Eh._

_I’m sure no one would notice._

Malfoy began to rub his length along Harry’s ass, teasing him, making him just that closer to tipping over the edge.

“Daddy please- I’m so close to cumming already, I cant-“

“Shhhh, I’ve got you baby,” Draco whispered as he stroked Harry’s curls, and without warning, pressed the head into Harry’s tight warmth. Harry whimpered at the sudden and unexpected feeling, but Malfoy was quick to run slow circles into his back again to calm him down once more. 

He slowly inched in more and more, listening to Harry’s noises as he did so, before finally being fully inside him. The boy beneath him let out a load moan at the feeling of being so full. He didn’t know how bad he’d needed it until now, but fuck was he glad he had it in this moment.

Draco began to pull out and push back inside of him, setting a fast pace right away. He had one hand on Harry’s waist, pulling him black to meet his thrusts and the other wrapped itself in Harry’s curls again. He just couldn’t get enough of how those soft locks twisted around his fingers.

“Merlin, just think about how anyone could walk in right now, and see ‘Famous Potter’ bent over and absolutely fucking _wrecked_. They’d all know you were my little bitch.”

Harry started to let out strings of choked moans, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He knew Draco was talking to him, saying more dirty things but it all melted together into one big blur of blinding pleasure and need, his own words slurring together.

“Ahn! Mmh! Daddy- Please! Fuck! Ahh- I’m gonna.. daddy please let me!”

Malfoy leaned his body over Harry, bending down next to his ear to whisper, “Go on baby, you’ve been such an obedient little slut for daddy, and daddy thinks his baby deserves to feel good. Cum for me, cum for me like the good little boy you are!”

Harry let out a final loud moan before cumming all over himself and the chair. Draco could feel him tightening around his length, and gave a few more final thrusts and grunts before filling Harry with his own cum. 

They both stayed there for a little bit, appreciating the afterglows of their mind-blowing orgasms, before Draco finally pulled out and walked over to Harry, who had collapsed over the chair. He wrapped his arms under and around Harry, carrying him into his arms, a pressing a kiss to the scar on his head. Harry was half asleep, but was conscious enough to give a half-minded smile at the soft gesture.

He had definitely found Draco’s weakness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Please comment if you have the time, i really appreciate them!!
> 
> and maybe leave kudos if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
